


Исландия

by Meloly



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Быть в отношениях с Ричи Тозиером очень непросто.





	Исландия

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: если Вам снится зимний пейзаж, где инеем покрыты залитые солнцем деревья и кусты, – такой сон предвещает Вам мнимую радость и забавы, в которых Вы скоро станете раскаиваться.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Ричи возвращается поздно ночью. Билл слышит, как он расстёгивает молнию на куртке и стаскивает кеды, как идёт в ванную и долго умывается. Ровный шум воды напоминает Биллу шум помех на экране телевизора, под который он иногда просыпается и понимает, что умудрился заснуть в гостиной. Обычно такое происходит, если он решает посмотреть допоздна какой-то интересный фильм или Ричи задерживается на работе.

«Задерживается на работе». Биллу проще называть это именно так, чем непонятными, слишком серьёзными вопреки всему «свободными отношениями» со всеми вытекающими последствиями. В конце концов, не он предложил их месяц назад, хотя именно он согласился и добавил, что в этом есть что-то «остренькое», что-то, что «привнесёт новизны в нашу жизнь».

Наверное, Билл тогда что-то не понимал, а может, попросту оказался слишком консервативен для таких современных вещей.

Шум воды стихает, и Билл предусмотрительно закрывает глаза. Ричи, как обычно, старается пройти в спальню как можно бесшумней, но всё равно наступает на скрипучую половицу, шёпотом выругивается, стучит ручкой двери о стену, ударяется пальцем о ножку кровати и наконец с шипением укладывается позади Билла. От него сильно пахнет мылом и немножко — вечеринкой. Одной из тех, на каких Билл предпочитает не появляться: с громкой рок-музыкой, разнообразным алкоголем, яркими таблетками и полуодетыми тусовщиками. Или тусовщицами, с Ричи никогда не знаешь.

Разве он не всегда был таким? Свободным, необязательным, экспериментирующим? Билл осторожно переворачивается к нему, стоит Ричи засопеть, приподнимается на локтях и всматривается в его лицо. Приоткрытые губы явно зацелованы, на шее темнеет засос, бельё… Билл не настолько опустился, чтобы проверять его ещё и там. От этой мысли ему на секунду становится смешно, а потом сразу горько.

Всего год назад единственным, кто мог целовать Ричи, был он, и это право никогда не оспаривалось. Случайно познакомившись в очереди на фильм ужасов про монахиню — банальный, надо сказать, — они всего через месяц съехались и нашли друг в друге всё, в чём так нуждались. Билл с первой встречи не может на него насмотреться. Резковатые, но не грубые черты лица, широкие плечи и спина, узкие бёдра, длинные ноги с выцветшими, детскими ещё шрамами на коленях… От Ричи невозможно отвести взгляд, если он хоть чем-то тебя привлекает, и это проверенная аксиома. Уже позже Билл потеряет голову от его зачастую чёрного чувства юмора, абсурдной иногда смелости, экстравагантной развязности и невероятного количества знакомых в городе, как будто Ричи был кем-то вроде местной знаменитости.

Именно последнее, пожалуй, и привело их туда, где они сейчас. Ричи настолько привык вращаться среди разношёрстных людей, что одного постоянного человека ему недостаточно, и не то чтобы Билл об этом не догадывался. Билл этого опасался, а когда Ричи под видом шутки предложил попробовать «свободные отношения», мгновенно понял, что его время вышло.

Его персональный лимит времени Ричи Тозиера закончился, и всё-таки Билл не сдался. Целый месяц он по-прежнему любил его, светло улыбался по утрам, вполуха слушал его живописные истории о мимолётных победах и даже выдумывал что-то своё, лишь бы Ричи не заподозрил его в прежней моногамии. Как писатель, Билл находит в этом изумительную иронию и даже планирует однажды вписать её в один из своих романов. Однажды, в абстрактном будущем, когда Ричи не будет с ним рядом и некому будет обвинить его в чрезмерной автобиографичности.

В тревожном настоящем Билл вздыхает и прижимается к Ричи. В его объятиях тепло и надёжно, несмотря ни на что, и Билл не представляет, как будет жить без него дальше. Отношения с Ричи, кажется ему, похожи на травяные успокоительные без рецепта, которые покупаешь из-за вкуса и эффекта плацебо — ты уже знаешь, что по сути они бесполезны, но не перестаёшь надеяться на чудо. И всё же так больше нельзя. Невыносимо быть в курсе всех подробностей, невыносимо терпеть, невыносимо делиться.

Биллу пора с этим заканчивать, им обоим пора, и он засыпает на плече Ричи с тяжестью принятого решения — просыпается с ним же, но уже в одиночестве.

Ричи на кухне — их маленькой кухоньке в снимаемой на двоих квартире — жарит яичницу с беконом. Умывшись и одевшись, Билл выходит к нему в тапочках, рассеянно кивает. Ричи встречает его широкой довольной улыбкой, взмахивает сковородкой, и прожаренные до корочки яичные желтки едва не валятся на пол. Билл наблюдает за Ричи с бьющимся глухо сердцем, любит его, так любит, и все слова, приготовленные ночью, из-за этого не хотят выстраиваться в нужном порядке.

К счастью, Ричи не замечает в его поведении ничего странного. Он даёт время Биллу собраться, пока рассказывает про отличный, безупречно красивый сон. Ему снилось, что он стоит на вершине заснеженного холма, откуда открывается потрясающе девственный вид на белоснежные поля. Мороз щиплет его щёки, словно наяву, трава под ногами похрустывает, слишком яркое солнце бьёт в глаза. Ричи никогда раньше не видел такой зимы, никогда не видел столько снега и не ощущал такого холода. При всём этом — и тут Ричи делает паузу, чтобы перевернуть ломтики бекона, — вокруг нет ни души, он там совсем один, только он и природа. «У меня в жизни такого никогда не будет», — говорит он со смешком, кидает сверкающий из-за очков взгляд на Билла, и Билл набирает побольше воздуха в лёгкие.

В первые секунды Ричи смотрит не на него, а сквозь него. На его лице застывает странное, нечитаемое выражение, которого Билл за целый год ни разу не видел. Боль, непонимание, испуг, недоверие, разочарование, боязнь… Паника.

Ричи молчит. Молчат они оба, и Билл отмирает первым, выключает закипевший на плите чайник, насыпает в чашки растворимый кофе. Для себя — с молоком и двумя ложками сахара, для Ричи — чёрный, всего с одной ложкой.

В напряжённой тишине Билл зачем-то рассказывает, что у него есть роман про героя, который жил в Исландии. Он и сам ездил туда, когда ему было двадцать шесть, и однажды он, прямо как Ричи во сне, стоял там на холме, смотрел на горы со снежными вершинами и чувствовал ничем не объяснимое одиночество, хоть и встречался на тот момент со своим редактором. Одиночество в хорошем, благодатном смысле, и вместе с тем — облегчение. «В такой зиме есть своё очарование, — наконец, говорит Билл, и ложка звенит о край чашки. — И иногда такая зима просто необходима. Она ставит всё на свои места». 

Ричи ничего не отвечает. Он залпом допивает свой кофе и уходит, ничего не говоря, через пару минут хлопает напоследок дверью. Он явно сбит с толку, растерян, но Билл даже не думает пойти и искать его в одном из тех странных мест, куда он ходит в компании таких же чудаков, как он сам. Вместо этого Билл прибирает посуду, а потом идёт в комнату, достаёт чемодан из-под кровати и скидывает туда самые нужные вещи. Их не так много, как казалось, и это хорошо. Можно прогуляться до собственной квартиры пешком, благо живёт он неподалёку, а остальное, если будет надо, заберёт потом.

На улице, в отличие от сна Ричи и их последнего разговора, по-сентябрьски тепло. Золотые листья, бирюзовое небо, ни с чем не сравнимый запах осени. Билл всем сердцем любит это чудесное время года, однако сейчас его любовь перекрывает зимняя стужа глубоко в душе и покрытая инеем тоска.

Билл надеется, что точно так же чувствует себя Ричи. 

Надеется, что однажды он тоже побывает в Исландии и по возвращению домой постучится в его дверь.


End file.
